Stupid Vampire Husband
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Originally written for Jayeliwood’s sexy Edward contest. Bella's having trouble concentrating in class with her husband sitting next to her in a tight rocker tee and jeans. And it keeps going!
1. Stupid Vampire Husband

**A/N:** My second lemon, my first Twilight fic, and my 50th fic over all. And today I was told to someone I remind them of a vampire. Go figure.

Sexy Edward Contest:

Damn My Vampire Husband

Lariren-Shadow

Rocker tee and jeans

Character type: I think IC

Story type: Vampire

POV: Bella's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Damn my stupid vampire husband._

I usually had impeccable control, even for being a vampire for only seven years. Usually I had no problem with sitting through a school day next to him. I didn't have problems.

Today, however, I couldn't. All I could think about was how sexy said husband looked in his damn tight black rocker tee and amazing jeans. They hugged every inch, every muscle, reducing me to a quivering mess of desire, trying very hard not to jump his bones. And Jasper's snickering when I passed him in the hall didn't help either.

So now, in history, the last period of the day, I'm jittering and shifting more than I ever did when I was human.

"Miss Brandon do you need to go to the restroom?" Mr. Streetner asks me, noticing my movement. He has the TV, we are watching a movie. That's only going to make this worst.

"Yes, please" I jump up, maybe a little too fast. I can vaguely remember what it was like watching the movie in biology with Edward those years ago, and I'm not sure what will happen now. Really, the first movie of the year should not be on the day that I'm having trouble not throwing him down and ripping his clothes off.

Edward looks at me funny while I get my pass and leave. How long does a human take to go to the bathroom? How long do I have? I can't remember how long it took me. Damn it I can't really remember anything clearly right now, I was lucky to have answered to my fake name.

Ten minutes, I imagine, is the maximum time I have. Damn it. Walk slowly to the bathroom, maybe the air will help.

Five minutes till I have to be back.

Nope, not helping.

Back to my own personal hell, sitting in the dark with the man I should by all rights be able to jump whenever I want to, but can't because we're in high school. Again. I'm never letting Nessie talk me into anything again. Who am I kidding, she will next week.

Two minutes to go before I have to be back. Breathe…not helping at all.

The room is dark when I silently enter and bring my pass back up front. I can already feel the slight current pulsing through the room. Can anyone else? That would be awkward. 'Sorry, what you're feeling is my and Edward's attraction for each other, hope its not too much of a problem'. I can see that he notices too. Good. Maybe he can suffer as much as me.

My desk is next to his and as I sit it takes all my control not to vault the desk and be in his arms. I can see his fists clench, all his muscles clench. Those gorgeous muscles, his chest tense, all mine…STOP THAT. No more thinking! Focus on the movie.

Damn Sister Wendy and her "bwests". Stupid Renaissance. Stupid high school. Stupid Nessie wanting to go. Stupid Edward telling me before we signed up that no, we were not allowed to have sex in the broom closet. If we were allowed there would be no problem right now. I could rip off his shirt and run my hands all over…

Nine more minutes to go. Not to hard. The lights flash on and the tension lessens, but it doesn't go away.

The bell finally rings and I have to remind myself to slow down. Must appear human.

"Is something wrong Bella?" He asks me. Yes of course there is something wrong. We've been here all day and I've retained nothing of what was said because I've been running fantasies of what I would do to you in my head. Why can't you just-

Oh right, I can let up my shield. I wonder how fast the Volvo can go?

"Nothings wrong. I just…want to show you something when we get to the car." A sly smile crosses my lips. I can feel it. I honestly hope that, if the car isn't fast enough, that it can take vampire sex.

Nessie and Alice are waiting for us in front of the school. Alice smiles at me and I know that its going to be me and Edward in the car, she's seen it. YES!

"We're going to go with Emmett in the Jeep today. Have fun you two," Alice winks at us. Nessie just stares between the three of us, then realization crosses her face.

"Ew, you're still my parents." She mutters turning to walk to the Jeep. Edward laughs a little at the comment.

"What?"

"She was thinking about inviting Jake over to 'help her with her car.'" That damned crocked smile on his face. I just want to kiss it off of him. No public displays of affection, damn Edward's rules.

"Didn't Rosalie just tune it?"

"Yes, but Nessie was just looking for an excuse. She was hoping to maybe get sometime alone with him," my eyes go wide. "No, nothing like that. Not yet." We walk slowly, agonizingly slowly, to the car.

"What did you want to show me?" He asks once we are safely in the car. I force my shield down and recap every single one of my fantasies. Us in the gym showers, us on the lab table in chemistry, us in the bathroom. Desire flares to life in his eyes, I can see it. And before I can even register the movement, we are speeding down the road.

"Wow this car can go this fast?" I ask, not that I mind, it's actually the perfect speed now.

"Only when it needs to be. Its not nearly fast enough now." His jaw tightens; I can see he's willing the car to go faster. God, I love him so much.

It takes about two minutes to get from the high school to our new house. And two seconds for us to jump out of the car and crash into each other.

I jump and my legs lock around him, needing to feel closer still. Our lips meet and everything else fades into the background. All there is in the world is Edward and my lips crushed together, his tongue invading my mouth, battling mine.

I break the kiss. "Bedroom," I gasp. I know if we destroy anything in the house Esme will have a fit. She already had to yell at Emmett and Rosalie.

In less than a second we're upstairs in our room, behind a closed door. I'm not sure how we got up here, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I can do what I've wanted to all day.

His shirt is in pieces on the floor and I slam back into him, my hands rubbing his chest on their own accord. He grows, a low reverberating one that shakes to me to my toes. He manages to gain the upper hand and my shirt is gone somewhere and we fall to the floor.

"You need to share your fantasies more often." He rumbles into my breast before he starts to tease my nipple with his tongue. All I can do is moan softly in response.

His tongue does wonders, but I need more. He needs more. I can feel his erection boring into me, craving me. I gather my strength and roll over so I'm on top of him. His expression is amused. I kiss the smile right off his face, my hands grabbing the front of his jeans and tearing them off of him. He manages to stay more in control that I thought and my jeans come off in tack. I can't say the same for my underwear; those are just little scraps of fabric next to his shirt now. His hands begin to roam more, feeling more, tracing agonizingly amazing circles wherever they go.

I'm barely aware that Edward has dominance again before he enters me. Every fiber of my being focuses on our joining. He begins to move and I lose everything but us. We fit together like we always have, two halves to a whole. My heart swells with the feeling of how right this is.

I move to meet his thrusts; all the while we are still locked in a kiss, our groans vibrating between our lips.

_Faster_, I think, knowing my shield is down and will be for a while. He picks up his pace, more urgent. _Mine_, I think, _all mine_. I can never get over that fact. He speeds up even more; too fast for us keep kissing.

"Mine, my wife," he breathes into my ear right before ecstasy hits. The feeling of utter completion, utter pleasure, rushes through me and I know its enough. For now.

We lie there, still connected, recovering for a few minutes. I can see the smug look in his eyes, the one that knows he's brought me to heaven and back.

"You should really share your fantasies more often." He remarks.

"Oh, I should? So you can suffer with me?" I smile up at him.

"No, I was more thinking along the lines of bending my rules.'

"Really?"

"We never said the gym supply closet was off limits." And his crocked smile is back.


	2. The Gym Supply Closet

**A/N:** I originally wasn't going to continue this but, well, here it goes. Thank you to all who put this story on your favorites list or alerts list!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

It was all set. I love how Edward is bending the rules mostly because he didn't think to include the gym supply closet.

I had Alice check the future the night before, making sure we wouldn't get caught. She also was kind to inform me to move the nets before we try anything and that it seems that Edward likes it when I nip right below his ear (something I have never actually done before).

I know I need to stop feeling so excited but I can't. I keep having trouble remembering that I can move faster than everyone else here. Damn time and its moving at a slow human pace.

Edward seems like he's in so much more control than I am. This is one of those times where I wish I could have his ability to read minds, so I could see if he was running through what we _could_ be doing or if he's worrying over how we are going to pull this off without getting caught. I would even take Jasper's ability so I could know how he is feeling. It would be even better if I could then make him feel the same anticipation that I'm feeling, the same giddy excitement that I can barely contain and barely make keep from my face.

I can feel the charge between us as he walks me to Spanish. Seriously, I wish I could have a better ability than this shield. I just wish I could know what he's thinking, feeling.

He chuckles softly, too softly for most everyone else to hear.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"You have that look on your face," I look at him questioningly. "The one that I think means that you're trying to figure out what I'm thinking." Smug bastard can read my mind without even being able to.

"Well that is what I'm thinking. I wish I knew if you were feeling as excited as I am." I say, moving closer to him.

"Well, you now know what I feel like most of the time I'm around you." He says, his mouth moving into that wonderful crooked smile that has me weak at the knees and wanting to kiss him. "I'll see you next period," he winks at me before heading off to his French class.

Honestly, he can be so smug and annoying sometimes. Stupid smug vampire.

I go to take my seat and wait for the bell to ring and Alice to show up. She glides in just before the bell rings and sits next to me. Spanish is the only class we have together, mostly because she is pretending to be a year behind me.

Profe gets up and I'm ready for a boring assignment. "Hola clase, esta dia ustedes van a practicar las palabras del capítulo. Formen grupos de dos personas y escriban un diálogo con diez palabras del capítulo. Van a presentar mañana."

Yes! I don't even need to do this, Alice and I can work on this at home later or just wing it tomorrow. Its not like I can't remember every word without any trouble. I don't even need to pretend to pay attention.

"You know, you owe me for peeking into your future to work out how not to get caught." Alice says softly as she moves her desk closer to mine, too soft for anyone else to be able to hear.

"Thank you," I say. I wonder what I owe Alice now. Oh please, I hope she's over the whole make over thing.

"First, I now know more about you and my brother than I _ever_ wanted to know. Second, your welcome for me putting away the gym equipment next period so I can warn you two. I would appreciate it if you two would, in fact, be mostly clothed by the time I get there." She eyes me and I know that in a few of the situations she's seen Edward and I are defiantly not clothed when she comes to warn us. If I could blush anymore I would be bright red. "Now, for what you owe me," I want to object to say that _Edward_ should owe her something too but she puts her finger up to silence me. "I've already spoken with Edward about this, it's your turn now." Everyone is far enough away from us so we are just whispering now. "Bella, you know I love you, but really, there's a reason I keep your closet stocked with nice clothes," I cringe and, even though I don't have her ability to see the future, I know what is coming. "Let me pick out your clothes for one week, just one! I promise you will love the outfits, really, I'll make sure that you will."

I sigh, there's no way around this. Plus I think she has already seen me agreeing to this. "Alright, you win. I just don't want to look like I'm wearing designer clothes, please?" Even though I'm almost used to the fact that I have money and really want for nothing (well, except for Edward and blood) I still have an aversion to making it known.

"Excellent! I promise you'll look amazing and won't regret it!" Alice looks so happy and I know that this has dimmed my excitement a little.

"Isabella, Alicia tienen un diálogo?' Profe asks, making her rounds around the class. And again, I'm eternally thankful I can't actually blush anymore. This is the only class I go by my full name, if only because Profe has this notion of giving us Spanish names for the class.

"Sí Profe, aqui," Alice answers holding up a paper with our lines written on it.

"Es bueno," Profe comments before turning to a group of boys who have nothing, they've been comparing sports teams.

"How do you already have that?" I ask quietly looking over the sheet.

"Well, I knew that you weren't going to focused enough to be able to work on it now and I knew that this was coming so I wrote it this morning in my study hall. See, it pays off to be able to see the future. Oh! Before I forget, Edward has extra clothes in his bag in case you two, well, can't keep them in one piece." I think this means that in some of the scenarios she's seen we do manage to be controlled enough to take off our clothes in once piece, and in others, well, they go the same way as many of our other clothes have.

Alice gets her usual unfocused look in her eyes and I know she's off in the future, looking at what I'm not sure, but this gives me time to think about next period.

Twenty minutes till this class gets out, five for passing, three to sign out in study hall with the pass I got earlier today (being able to dazzle people does have its benefits at times), four minutes to the gym supply closet, at a human pace. That means thirty-two minutes till I get to be with Edward. Damn it, I hate time.

Thirty minutes till I get to run my hands over him, till he can caress me everywhere. Till I get to try what Alice had suggested, till I get to enjoy the benefits of being married. Hm…I wonder if the wall can stand me being thrust into it. Maybe that's how Rosalie and Emmett wrecked that house…sounds fun though.

"If you try it there is going to be a big dent in the wall that will be noticeable." Alice's voice brings me out of my fantasies of what would happen. Well damn. There goes half of my plan- "That's not such a good idea either." Stupid future seeing Alice.

The bell rings and brings Alice and I out of our own little worlds to the present.

Out in the hall I try to keep at a slow pace between classes but the faster I go the faster I get to try out bending the rules. As I pass Edward's French room I can feel him before I notice him. The air between us is charged again. It takes all of my control not to kiss him, not to lean my head in to smell his neck, to run my fingers through his hair.

Finally something goes my way today and we have a sub. All we have to do is sign out and we can leave. Perfect, I stand a close as possible to Edward as he signs both of our names in his perfect script. I smile when I notice him begin to write a C for my last name before quickly changing to write Brandon instead of Cullen. He's not as perfect as he seems to be and that makes me feel better.

As soon as we are out of the classroom it takes all my power not to sprint to the gym. As it is, we walk quickly in silence, maybe a little too quickly. Edward peers in the gym and then motions for me to follow. We enter the deserted gym and head to the closet in the back. It's unlocked and full of basketballs, volleyballs, badminton equipment, and other such gym items. I barely have time to set my bag down before Edward claims my lips. It's a relief and torture at the same time, quenching my need to kiss him but igniting more.

We break the kiss and begin to quickly remove our clothes and I giggle remembering his almost mistake.

"Is there something funny about this love?" He asks and I almost don't answer because he's standing there, without his shirt, all mine, his scent filling my lungs and my mind focuses on his muscles and how I know the quiver when my hands glide over them.

But I pull together enough to answer him. "You almost wrote my name as Bella Cullen, when, as far as the school knows, I'm Bella Brandon." He growls and steps even closer to me, so that there is barely even any space between us. I loss all coherent thought for a split second, then register that my shirt, which I had unbuttoned, is gone as well as my bra.

His breath caresses my ear before whispering, "Silly Bella, you are my wife after all. Its only natural for me to write your name as such," before he kisses me right before my ear. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before, like burning, but such a good burn that I could be consumed by it and never think twice about having it end.

And my hands fly to take off his jeans, something they are accustomed to doing, while his are busy with mine and he has moved his lips to mine and we're kissing like its our last kiss.

He picks me up and begins to try to brace me on the wall before I regain some sense of what we're doing.

"Edward, no, we can't," I say and his eyes meet mine, burning amber that makes me want to let him continue.

"Why?" He asks, his voice husky.

"Alice said it would leave a dent that we can't fix." He signs and all I want to do is have him continue.

Then I'm in the air again and feel cold metal as I'm seated on some sort of cart. I hear a locking sound and know that its not going anywhere with its wheels locked. Well, at least I don't think it's going anywhere.

We begin to devour each other's mouths again, my legs curling around him as he finds his entrance. I let out a gasp as we are joined, feeling the same completion that never gets old; it feels new and familiar at the same time. In the back of my ever-perceptive mind I remember what Alice said about nipping below his ear. I bring my lips there and gently bit and am reward with a groan and an urgent thrust.

"Do that again...please," He pleads and I know I have found a power over him. I do and we are meeting, thrust for thrust. I feel every inch of our connection, feel his chest on mine, feel his nipples brushing mine sending sparks through my body. I can feel myself getting close and bite a little harder and Edward speeds his thrusts up. I pull away and concentrate on meeting him, wanting release.

We are panting, urgent for our release. I can feel the cart move and hear it groan as we continue. Edward changes his thrusting angle upward and I see stars. I feel myself contract around him and know that we are both complete, together, that nothing can ever replace this feeling of being whole. Edward finds his release with me and pulls me close.

I look up into his eyes and see contentment and love and know I could spend the rest of eternity just like this. His hand brings my chin closer to him and he kisses me, my hands acting on their own, flying to finally run through his hair.

Edward quickly pulls away and off of me, swearing softly.

I feel slightly hurt. Was it something I just did? "What? Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked-" I get cut off as he tosses me my clothes.

"Alice is coming, in fact she is screaming in her head for us to put on our clothes so she doesn't have to see both of us naked." He says pulling up his pants.

I squeak (squeak! When have I ever done that?) as I hurriedly pull apart my clothes and try to get them on in order. It takes all of five seconds for us to get fully dressed and another three before Alice opens the door.

"Good, you're both clothed. I thought my yelling would help. You might want to fix that." She points to the slight dent in the cart, which Edward quickly pounds flat. "Now get going before the class goes through here."

"Thanks again Alice," I says as we leave.

As we are walking to the cafeteria Edward puts his arm around me. Do we get to break all of his rules now, I wonder.

"Not that I mind, but aren't we supposed to not be touching so much in public?"

"I think my phrasing was 'we shouldn't touch in public all the time'. Since you seem to be an expert on helping me come up with ways to bend the rules, I might as well just start pointing out lope holes and going with them." He smiles down at me and I contented.

* * *

**A/N2:** Thank you, again, to the 51 people who put this story on their favorites, the 8 that put it on their alerts, the 4 that added it to C2s, and the 25 that reviewed. That officially makes it my most popular story. And, as a sort of incentive to get reviews it was my birthday on Monday. So please review! Happy Holidays!

Oh! I'm trying to work on writing more Twilight fanfiction too. Its just been a while since I wrote _any_ fanfiction.

Spanish translations: Hi class, today we are going to practice the words in the chapter. Write a dialogue in groups of two using ten words from the chapter. They are due tomorrow.

Ok that was totally paraphrasing but I have to get to work. Wish me luck working retail during the holidays!


	3. Caught!

**A/N**: Every time I finish this story it keeps growing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

I can't believe I was frustrated. I hated this feeling and have tried so hard not to feel this way. But I also had good reason. As Emmett tactfully put it, Edward and I go at it like rabbits every night…or at least every hour after we've finished with homework or anything else we have to do. I know I'm not deprived in anyway, but I also know that I'm frustrated.

I'm frustrated because we didn't get to really finish this morning. We had to go hunting last night instead. I knew I was getting hungry; I had been fantasizing about how to make the students around me food. So we went on an unplanned quick hunting trip last night, getting back with what I thought was enough time before school started to have fun. But it wasn't. Before anything could really get going Nessie was knocking at our door saying we had to leave that second.

So now, sitting in class, was becoming more and more like torture. Not so much because it was boring and repetitive (even though that was part of it) but because I wasn't satisfied. At all. And I could tell Edward wasn't either. _He _was the one fidgeting today and I was beginning to form a plan in my head to help us both feel better.

I knew most of our classes hated the idea of two students leaving at once to go to the bathroom but we didn't have the same class next period. He had French and I had Spanish. We could go somewhere then, discreetly, and finish what we started. It was a perfect idea. Now just to get him to agree to it.

Paying close attention to where the teacher was at all times I quickly scribbled a note to Edward of my plan. I hated that my handwriting was still as untidy as ever, making it look sloppy next to everyone else's. Quicker than the blink of an eye I put the note on his desk and watched, hardly paying attention the class at all. I was happy to see his face look shocked at my idea. Ha! I had broken his control again. I saw my favorite smile cross his face as he read, making me tingle all over. Damn, I needed this. I saw his hand go slowly to his pen, slower than I thought this needed. Was he toying with me? Oh, he defiantly was as he wrote his reply, looking like he was thinking over the best words, while fiddling with his pen. I would have killed the entire room to be that pen.

Well two could play at this game. I let down my shield and replayed every thought I had had since getting interrupted. I saw him stiffen. Good, now my idea. _Mmmm…the larger bathroom stale in the girl's bathroom down the hall the wall was a perfect place to thro-_ the note was then practically thrown at me with a muttering of 'damn it Bella' under his breath. I smiled and knew I had won and there was no stopping this now.

_I'll text you when I leave. That seems like a perfect place to me._ The note said. I was delighted to see the last part didn't look perfect, it looked hurried. I loved this.

The bell rang clear through the classroom, making everyone jump. I didn't at all trust myself to touch Edward. At this point I think I would just throw him down on the ground and have at it right here. He seemed to be of the same mind and stayed seated till I had reached the door. 'See you soon' he mouthed gathering his things and standing up. As I glided down the hall I considered asking Alice if this would be safe. Well, she would probably already know by the time we got to class anyway, it should be fine.

Alice hadn't beaten me to Spanish today, so I sat and waited, in the back, placing my Blackberry (only the best, of course, I really did need to start getting more used to this) gingerly in my lap. Alice came prancing in and took her seat next to me, flinging a piece of paper at me in the process. _Everything will work out_, it said. Yes! I loved have a psychic sister. It made things like this much easier.

I was having trouble sitting still again. I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs, impatient and in a slight desperate attempt to possibly make the urgency subside. It only made it worst. Stupid stronger feelings.

Ten minutes into class and we had been assigned to write a paragraph of our dream date using the conditional tense. Now if I were to be honest with this I think I might give the teacher a heart attack. A nice large mountain lion for dinner and wild sex for desert. Yes, exactly what a teacher wants to hear from her student. If I could just think of a good star to pretend to date that would make this much easier-oh phone is buzzing!

_Just left class_, it read. My hand shot up into the air, faster than it should have, while my other quickly put my phone in my pocket. I needed to put something quickly on to my page too. I shot a pleading look at Alice. She quickly put her paper on my desk. I didn't even both to look at it but heard her softly say, "you owe me _again_".

Profe saw my hand and came over, a questioning look on her face. Before she could even open her mouth I decided to speak. "Puedo usar el baño?" I asked hurriedly, hoping to put enough urgency in my voice so that she would let me go without any questions.

"Sí," she said, giving me a quizzical look, then looking at "my" finished paragraph and thinking this was fine. I jumped up and hurried out the door, hoping that this was an ok speed for humans who needed to use the bathroom. I really needed to pay more attention to when my classmates do go to use the bathroom, I seem to be needing this excuse more often than not and not knowing the proper speed is getting frustrating.

Down the hall to the bathroom. I could smell Edward's scent in the air making me ache. I almost took the door off its hinges when I opened it. Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I asked softly, I hadn't checked if there was anyone actually in here. That would be a problem. The door opened behind me and I turned and launched myself at him. "Where were you?" I asked in-between crushing my mouth against his, breathing in his scent and sneaking my tongue into his mouth.

"Got stopped in the hall, had to make sure no one was around," he said between kisses, his hand snaking its way up my shirt. I jumped and locked my legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer to me even with our clothes on. His hand had found my breast and was currently kneading and playing with it in the most spectacular of ways.

Somehow, we managed to make it into the stall, with the door locked. I untangled my legs from around him if only so I could yank his t-shirt off and start kissing my way down his muscled chest. I couldn't ever get enough of this. My mouth found his nipples and I heard him gasp as I lightly nipped them and let my tongue play on them. He growled and pulled my head up. I looked at him questioningly but it took less than a second for him to have thrown off my shirt and shredded my bra.

"You know I am going to need that later," I said in my most seductive tone as he began kissing the crock of my neck making me gasp.

"No you don't, you're perfect and it only hinders me." He said cockily into my neck.

My hands, which had been content grasping his hair, had decided that two could play at this game as they made their way down to his jeans. "If that is the case…" I trailed off as my hand grasped him within his jeans and boxers, "then I should get raid of these."

Before I could even think another thought I was pinned against the tiled wall, my hands above my head, held by one of his hands and his mouth on my nipple making me forget anything else.

"Tease," he said before he went back to nipping. God, I loved this feeling.

"Edward," I pleaded, "I need more." And he let go of my arms and I made quick work to get him out of the rest of this clothes. I couldn't clearly even figure out how I was no longer wearing anything, all I knew was that I needed him, needed to be filled. Right now.

As if he could read my mind all the time (I knew my shield was still up) he picked me up and plunged in, sighing with satisfaction. My back was pressed against the wall again, my legs hocked around him but I could careless about anything else.

And then my over active mind remembered that there was a very breakable wall behind me. "Edward, we need to be careful," I said breathlessly. He growled, but he started to move it was gentler than usual. I moved to meet his thrusts, sighing and pulling myself closer to him, forcing my head to not fall back in a contented moan and kiss him. My moans were met with his as we kissed and moved and everything was perfect.

We began to move faster, more erratic, and I could feel release coming. He was hitting the right spot making me lose control and just moan and push myself on to him, forcing him deeper. "Edward!" I cried as my orgasm came over me, leaving me in a contented haze of satatisfaction and Edward. He followed, moaning my name, holding me close.

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and I almost screamed, but Edward was quicker and placed his hand over my mouth. I looked him in the eyes, pleading to tell me what was going on. His golden eyes looked like he was trying to come up with an escape plan.

"Who is it?" I asked in a frequency that I knew humans couldn't hear.

"Vice Principle," he responded.

I swore as the Vice Principle called in "Anyone in here, I see a jacket laying on the ground outside and banging in here."

It was Edward's turn to swear. I was beginning to like the fact that he seemed to be loosing up about that. But I had little time to savor the moment, trying to think of a way I could quickly disentangle myself from Edward, get my clothes on, get Edward out of here, and grab the jacket and leave.

Before I could think of a good reason for leaving the jacket there ('oh this? I thought it was warm in here so I took it off?' 'Its not mine, but it looks like Alice's, I have class with her right now so I'll take it to her.' 'What? Oh no, that wasn't Edward rushing past behind me, are you seeing things?') I heard the door open again.

"Oh there it is," came Rosalie's melodic voice. I could have jumped out and kissed her at that moment. "Thanks for finding this, but I do need to use the bathroom and feel a little embarrassed…" She trailed off to the Vice Principle. I could almost see her smiling sweetly at him and his face going completely blank.

"Of course Miss Hale, I'll just be going, I guess I must be hearing things." He said and I could hear the door open and him walking away.

"I owe you Rose!" I called as I gathered my clothes and dressed.

"Of course you do, and you both owe Alice again. He made a snap decision to come in here. Be grateful I had my phone on." I opened the door to see her standing there with her arms crossed. "Really you two, even Emmett and I have more control. Now I have to get back to class, I suggest that Edward leave behind me at our normal pace." We nodded and Edward quickly kissed me before leaving behind Rose.

I turned to the mirror and made sure that I looked presentable, even though I knew it wouldn't matter. I waited a few more seconds and left the bathroom as well.

Profe looked at me when I came in but I kept my head down and tried to look slightly ill (it was my best excuse for why I had been gone so long). I didn't want to see Alice's face when I sat down. But there was a note already there fore me.

_Rose is going to tell Emmett. You owe me nothing, that is going to be entertaining enough_.

I was never going to hear the end of this now. Stupid vampire family.

* * *

**A/N2**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who has put me on their favorites list or the story on their favorites or alerts list! You guys are awesome! Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N**: Really, I don't mean for this story to keep growing. And I'm going to be honest, I started this chapter over a year ago and am just now finishing it. Actually I wrote more than half of it just now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

"Need a look out today?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. Smug bastard has asked us that everyday since Rosalie had told him of the incident with the vice principal. Though the first comments had been much worst.

* * *

Edward and I had taken our time in driving home that day. Nessie had come with us and was entirely oblivious to anything that was going on as she was having a text conversation with Jacob, trying to convince him to take her to visit Forks this weekend. That was a perk to moving within the state, Forks was only a car ride away, the way we drove at least. Edward, on the other hand, was tense. I could tell he wasn't looking forward to going home and facing our fully informed "siblings". Hopefully they would hold off till Nessie was out of the room. Hopefully was the key word there. It was at that point I wished I had Siobhan's ability to will things to happen as opposed to my shield. But wishing only got me so far, so I mentally prepared myself for what was to come.

As we pulled into the garage Edward gripped the steering wheel tighter, tight enough that I was sure he left marks. Nessie, on the other hand, hopped out of the car as soon as we stopped.

"I'm going to go pack and call Grandpa to tell him I'm coming to visit," she called almost skipping into the house. She had an amazing relationship with Charlie, I was glad because it lessened the shock of her rapidly changing physique and our moving away.

I turned to look at Edward. His right hand had migrated off the steering wheel and now was pinching the bridge of his nose. I could only image what he was hearing. My own hypersensitive ears were already picking up Emmett and Jasper's laughter.

"How long do you think we can stay in the car?" I asked.

"Not much longer, and even if we go hunting or for a run or something we will still have to face them. I fear time will only make their comments more creative," he sighed.

"So better to get it over with. Like pulling off a Band-Aid." I sincerely wished I could be doing anything else at this moment.

"Does pulling a Band-Aid off fast really make it hurt less?" He asked as we slowly exited the car.

I cast back into my dim accident filled human memories for one dealing with a Band-Aid. There had to be plenty, but it was something so mundane that I was having trouble finding one. "I'm not sure. I think I tried it once slow and once fast. The pain, I think, was about the same, the fast might have hurt a little more because it was all at once," I paused thinking hard, trying to remember. "Does that even make sense?"

"A little, but that's hardly encouraging love," he said taking my hand in his. I felt the amazing shock that seemed to always happen when we touched, the same shock that had lead to the very thing that we were preparing to be mercilessly ridiculed about.

Inspiration suddenly struck me when we found our waiting admirers. "Before you say anything please let Nessie leave first." That would at least hold them off for a little. I didn't particularly want her to know about what happened (though there was very little privacy around here anyway).

"Fine by me," Emmett commented as he relaxed back into the tan sofa that complimented the warm browns of the living room. Rose perched herself on him while Jasper and Alice took up the other half of the sofa. I turned to Edward, giving a pained smile. I lowered my shield to whisper _I just didn't want her to hear before she has to_ to him before quickly bring it back up. I liked my privacy but sometimes this wordless communication thing had its benefits. Edward merely nodded and took a seat on one of the recliners in the room. He hesitated a fraction of a second before pulling me down on top of him.

We all listened to the sounds of Nessie rushing through packing and her chirping on the phone to Charlie. I was beginning to dread the coming conversation more than I did in the car. As this dread heightened I shot a glance at Jasper who was smirking.

"Stop it!" I shrieked. I didn't need him playing with my emotions at a time like this. I wanted to get through this with as little outside interference as possible.

We heard and smelled Jacob coming minutes before he got here. I jumped up to get the door as soon as I heard his car engine die. I managed to get to the door before Nessie was even down the stairs and opened it to revel my friend.

"Hey Jake," I smiled. If I tried hard enough I could manage a longer conversation with him, invite him in for food and then…Emmett would probably just confront us in front of Nessie _and_ Jacob. That was worse than just in front of Nessie.

"Hey, we should be gone the whole weekend," he was looking around me to Nessie. We still weren't really sure how to handle this sometimes. I knew I could trust Jacob with my life and with Nessie's life and heart. I knew that they wouldn't do anything until she was ready but that didn't mean I still didn't feel weird about the whole thing. Who can honestly say they had a thing for their daughter's boyfriend? And that it wasn't weird to have it?

"Sure, that sounds great," I turned to Nessie and kissed her on the forehead as she handed her bag to Jacob. "Be good and say hi to Grandpa for me k?"

"Sure," she paused looking into the living room at the statues of her family. "Do I want to know what's going to happen when I leave?"

"Not at all."

"Good to know. See you Sunday night!" She then grabbed Jacob's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the house.

I slowly turned and headed for my doom. I sat back down on Edward's lap and turned to Emmett, waiting for him to say something, anything, about the wonderfully embarrassing moments of earlier today.

Finally I noticed the slightest movement of Emmett's fingers and knew, I just _knew_ that he was going to talk. Edward's hand sneaking its way on to my knee and gripping it also told me we were in for a fun talk.

"Look, I know I harped on you about getting a girl and to stop being so repressed but really Edward, you couldn't at least wait till after school to jump your wife? At least Rose and I have the decency to go to the car in the parking lot when we want to have sex at school."

It was almost too much to take when Alice then piped in with "that wasn't their first time almost getting caught at school." There was absolutely no way I was going to stick to our deal now. "Oh, and you're still going to let me dress you Bella, I made sure that you didn't get caught then. And now for that matter. You still owe me." Stupid psychic sister.

"Really? Man you guys make up for lost time. I'm kind of impressed now. I mean, Rose and I never got caught but I feel like you guys are managing to have more sex at school than we ever dared-ow Rose don't hit me!" He glared at her.

"You know, there are some things I never purposely thought about unless I was a hundred miles away from Edward for a reason: I didn't want him to know about them. Thanks for sharing one of those things darling."

"Hey, just because we've had a healthy and active sex life doesn't mean its something to be ashamed of. Beside, I hope we've helped educate our dear brother with some of our moves." I mentally vomited a little at the thought of learning from a literal mental picture of the two of them together. Hearing it sometimes was bad enough. I knew what happened, but that didn't mean I had to see it or have sharp mental images of it. Edward's hand tightened its grip on my knee and I knew he was getting a much more vivid image than my imagination could conjure up.

"I think we're done," he managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Aw come on, we've only just started. I mean, I heard there were a few items of clothing that were shredded. I'm rather impressed that you both came back with all your outer clothes in tact." Emmett clearly didn't know when to stop.

"We're going to our room now." I jumped up and ran as fast as I could there.

So about a second later Edward and I were locked in our room and safely away from the curious minds of our family.

"That could have been worse," I finally said.

"If we had stayed it would have been, and you weren't even getting the unsaid half of the conversation."

I moved to embrace him. "I'm sorry, I should have moved my shield to include you."

"Don't worry about it," he said kissing my hair, "I have a better way of getting back at them."

"Oh," I inquired looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, let's have really loud sex." If he had suggested we do that _in front of them_ I don't think I could have been more surprised at that moment.

"Are…are you sure? I mean, its not that I don't want to, I still do, God I still do," I was running my hands up and down his chest, really I needed to learn some more control in this aspect of my life. "I just, well, usually you don't want them knowing."

"After some of the images that Emmett was sending me I want to make them remember you screaming my name," he growled and the sound sent shivers down my spine.

With my usual speed I had his shirt and jeans off. "K," was all I said before attacking his mouth. He managed to get me out of my shirt and jeans just as fast, without even breaking the kiss. I was left in my panties, my bra having been damaged at school. His hands began teasing my nipples and I mewled into his mouth as his tongue began its usual battle with mine. My fingers threaded into his hair and I ran my nails over his scalp. That elicited a rather deep moan that grumbled in his chest.

His mouth moved from mine, and I whimpered at the loss till he moved to my neck. He nipped and sucked and kissed me there and, had I still been human, I was sure there would be a rather large hickey there come morning.

I could feel his hard length pressing into me and I decided we both had too many clothes on. I yanked his boxers off and then my panties quickly followed. I also, in the back of my lust-clouded mind, remembered we were supposed to be having loud sex. I needed to be more vocal. His head had moved down from my neck to my breast in the mean time. "Oh Edward," I moaned, "right there, yes, suck on my nipple! Yes!"

He looked up at me, biting slightly as he did so. I moaned loudly before softly adding, "you said you wanted to have loud sex, I'm just making sure they get a good picture." I whimpered as he stopped using his mouth to play with my nipple, instead moving both his hands to tease me while his mouth came to reclaim mine. Before he kissed me he whispered "then we better make it a good show," and he kissed me hard.

Somehow he pushed me back to the bed and I was on my back looking up at him. "I need you now Edward!" I moaned. He thrust into me, hard, causing me to gasp.

"Do you think you're over doing this a little," he breathed into my ear.

"Nope," I answered rolling my hips.

"Damn you, woman," he growled before beginning his rapid pace. This was not going to be gentle, this was going to he hard and I _loved_ it.

"Harder Edward! Faster! FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed for emphasis as he pounded into me. I could feel my peak rising and could tell from his ragged breathing (funny how we still lost our breath, even now) signaling his release. A particularly hard thrust sent me over the edge while I screamed his name loud enough that I could swear it echoed. Seconds later I heard him scream my name as he came and felt an immense sense of pride at that. He collapsed on top of me and we maneuvered until I was laying on his chest.

"Was that loud enough?" I asked, enjoying the afterglow.

"Mmm, I say so. But we might need to do that a few more times."

"Such is a sacrifice I must make."

* * *

"No Emmett," I kindly responded, "we won't be needing any look outs today. There's a new open space in the forest to attest to the control we'll exercise today."

* * *

**A/N 2**: Thank you to the 259 people who added this story to their favorites, the 79 that put it on their alerts, the 10 that added it to C2s and the 79 reviewers. You guys rock! Now for the shameless plug: reviews are great and I've never broken 100 on a story before. Let's make this one the first one!


End file.
